tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Endymion
Endymion is a BLK Heavy created by Jillian189. His theme is Phantom Blood from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. Biography Endymion was once a normal BLU Heavy who fell in love with the Moon. His love for the Moon grew so much that he began searching for ways to make himself immortal, so he can be with the Moon for as long as he wanted. Eventually he found a magic ritual that gives the caster imaginable power by drawing upon the souls of the living. As Endymion performed the ritual, the souls of those subjected to such dark magics cried out for release from their agonizing pain. When the twin demigods Sol and Mani found Endymion, they discovered a horrible abomination whose bloated body glowed with an unholy aura, with his mind fallen to complete madness. Believing Mani to be the Moon made flesh, Endymion proclaimed his love for him, expecting Mani to return his feelings. But to the Heavy's shock, Mani rejected him and attacked. Sol, who felt enraged and disgusted by the thought of having a monster fall in love with his brother, attacked Endymion, too. Despite Endymion's efforts, he couldn't keep up with a demigod, let alone two of them, and he barely escaped alive. To this day, Endymion remains at large, a monstrous shell of his former self. It is believed that he is still looking for ways to become a god, so he can become Mani's lover. Appearance Endymion is a bandolier-less BLK Heavy who appears to be a ghost-like being with red eyes, wearing the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=290304949 Russian Robe] and the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=503612712 War Hood]. Underneath the mask, he wears the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=188528233 Monstrous Maw] Before his transformations, he wore the same clothes as he is today, except he wears the [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=3002 Russian Thunder] and his clothes are colored BLU. Personality and Behavior Endymion is a monster, driven insane by his own ambition, dark magic, and unrequited love. His main quest is to gather as much power as he can manage, so he can turn himself into a god. On the rare occasion where an object of power is unobtainable, Endymion will usually ally himself with other Freaks, but he will discard them once his goals are completed. However, Endymion is also a sadist, and he derives his pleasure from the fear and terror his victims frequently display around him. Due to his nature as a spiritual predator, Endymion sees all living beings as food sources. He mostly seeks out his prey by stalking them unawares and then latching onto his target(s) like an invisible leech by riding on their backs, slowly draining their life force until they die. However, if the victims act hostile and resist, then Endymion will reveal himself and resort to direct physical force. Despite his villainous and deranged personality, Endymion seems to genuinely love Mani, who is (supposedly) the Moon's reincarnation. However, being rejected by the lunar demigod over and over has turned his feelings into a deranged obsession, leaving Endymion determined to make Mani love him no matter what. His actions regarding Mani are akin to a deranged stalker and/or a wronged ex-husband/boyfriend. Powers and Abilities As a wraith, Endymion possesses spiritual powers. He can absorb the life energy of living beings through physical contact. When he drains someone, his body glows with an ethereal light green color (Freaks who lack spiritual sight or ESP cannot see this, though). While all souls are "food" to him, certain souls, particularly those of powerful Freaks, strengthen Endymion when absorbed, enhancing his abilities to some degree. His victims gradually develop physical and emotional lethargy along with depression and a slow, zombie-like gait, as if they're carrying something heavy on their backs. His second ability is invisibility, where Endymion hides his presence from the naked eye. This is particularly useful for avoiding detection, especially while he is looking for souls to devour. His victims often don't notice that they are actually in danger until it's too late (and they're dead). His third ability is flight. Endymion can propel himself upwards and move while airborne without the aid of outside influences. This, when combined with his intangibility and invisibility powers, frequently makes for a useful quick getaway if attacked by particularly persistent enemies. His fourth ability is telekinesis. He can move inanimate objects and otherwise (subtly) influence the environment around him with his mind. He can frighten and/or incapacitate his enemies by throwing things at them while invisible. His final ability is regeneration. Unlike a normal healing factor, where regeneration is instantaneous, Endymion can heal himself by absorbing the life energy of others. A particularly strong soul can heal him to the point where any injuries sustained in battle vanish completely as if they never happened. Faults and Weaknesses * Endymion cannot drain the life force of robots and inorganic beings, along with those who are already dead, as his victims need to be alive and breathing. * Endymion's telekinetic powers are limited to inanimate objects, so he can't directly affect people with it (despite him trying multiple times). * Because he's a wraith, Endymion constantly has to rely on other people's souls for sustenance. He is considerably weakened if he doesn't feed himself a certain number of souls after a period of time. ** The process of devouring souls is not instantaneous, so it can take a while before a soul is absorbed completely. This can leave Endymion open to attack while he's "feeding". ** He cannot devour a Freak's life force if he is prevented from physically touching his victims, which is required for his ability to work. ** Due to the unique physical and emotional effects Endymion's life-draining powers have on people, it is possible to save someone who was previously attacked by Endymion (though the process might require strong healing magic). * Endymion is vulnerable to holy magic, as anything pure and divine physically hurts him to the point of causing burns and other injuries that cannot be healed, even by consuming souls. In fact, holy magic is the only way that Endymion can truly be killed. * Endymion's lust for power can lead him into a trap, as he might end up retrieving a rare magical artifact that is actually rigged with holy magic spells. * His insanity can often lead to poor and irrational decisions, which may turn the tide of any battle. * While invisible, Endymion can still be detected by Freaks who either possess spiritual sight, or through magical means. Trivia * Endymion was named after (and inspired by) the Greek mythological figure of the same name. In Greek mythology, Endymion was a young shepherd (or king in some variations) who was so handsome that the Greek goddess of the moon, Selene, fell in love with him and put Endymion in a deep sleep so he would stay young forever. Unlike the source material, the Freak Endymion romantically pursued the Moon, only to be rejected. * Endymion was originally written as a Freak who was cursed by the gods to wander the world as a wraith for eternity. However, with Sol and Mani being rewritten as demigods, this was removed. Endymion's weakness to moonlight as the result of a curse laid by Sol was removed as well. Category:BLK Team Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Heavies Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Freaks with Theme Songs